


For the Best

by writerofsorts67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Supernatural (TV), Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Steve Rogers Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofsorts67/pseuds/writerofsorts67
Summary: Summary: Post-Endgame AU | The reader didn’t think she would find love again after the first man she truly loved left her behind for his first love. As time goes by, she starts to realize that maybe everything happens for a reason. And, some, for the best.Warnings: anti-endgame vibes, angst, heartbreak, abandonment, steve rogers angst, dean winchester fluff, moving on, inconsistent parts (word count differs in each part so some are shorter and some longer, in case this bothers anyone).
Relationships: (past) Steve Rogers/Reader, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Part One

**[2028]**

The skirt of her simple pink summer dress with small white flowers on it swayed around her graciously – partly due to the warm afternoon breeze that entered the cozy living room through the open windows and due to the gentle movement with which her lover twirled her around. The couple swayed softly in the middle of the living room as a soft melody played in the background.

Both of their eyes were closed, and a small but content smile was present on her face. Her right cheek was pressed against the soft and thin material of his blue Henley, enjoying the gentle beat of his heart against her ear. His own cheek was pressed against the top of her head, where she occasionally felt the brush of his light stubble against the skin where her hair was parted, and pulled into a low and loose side-braid. Her right hand rested on his muscular back, between his shoulder blades, while her left hand was held in his right one, resting against his chest. His left hand was delicately wrapped around her waist, keeping her as close to him as possible.

A gust of wind came in with a gentle force and caused some of her hair strands to fall around her cheeks from where they were previously tucked behind her ear.

Her eyes opened for the first time in a while as she removed her left hand from his comforting hold to push the disturbing strands behind her ear again. She didn’t know the loss of warmth she caused him when she pulled her hand from his. She felt him stop swaying and move to look at her to see what was wrong. She, herself, tilted her head up to meet his eyes. The concern in his eyes faded when she smiled up at him brightly, keeping her chin on his chest and moving both of her hands to wrap around his waist. He moved his unoccupied arm around her shoulder as he smiled down at her too. She loved that smile. The type of smile that would cause crinkles to appear by his eyes and make him look absolutely adorable.

As she gazed into his beautiful green eyes, framed by equally beautiful and long lashes, she wondered if she was dreaming. She prayed she was not, because this was everything she wanted. _He_ was everything she wanted.

Five years ago, [Y/N] [Y/L/N] didn’t think it was possible. _Love._ She didn’t think she’d find love again. After the first man, who promised her a _‘forever’_ left her behind just like that at the chance to be with his first love, she lost all hope. Then, it was a long process of mending her broken heart, accepting that her first love was gone, and understanding that everything happens for a reason and some, for the best.


	2. Part Two

**[2023]**

In April of 2023, [Y/N] and her fellow Avengers defeated Thanos. Although, they won their second encounter with the titan, the fight changed all of their lives. Her Avengers family lost two vital members: Natasha and Tony.

If the loss of a sister and father figure were not enough, she also lost the love of her life. Not to death, no. The man she loved with all of her heart and more decided to leave her for another woman.

[Y/N] [Y/L/N] had accepted the fact that Peggy Carter would _always_ hold a special place in Steve Rogers’ heart. And, she understood that. Steve and Peggy’s unfinished romance was unfortunate. They never had a chance to figure out if their feelings could’ve developed further and if they could’ve had a future together.

So, [Y/N] did understand Steve’s mood swings at times and tried her best to be patient with him, especially after the two of them started dating shortly before the threat of Ultron. [Y/N] loved Steve and she knew that he loved her too. It took some time, but she knew that Steve had started to accept that she was his present and future. Steve, himself, had promised her so.

They were together through it all – not agreeing with the Accords, Peggy’s funeral, saving Bucky by breaking all the rules, becoming fugitives for two years, battling Thanos and losing, and the five dark years that followed, where half of the world’s population was dusted. Steve even proposed to her two years after the initial battle and they celebrated with the remaining members of their family. Three years later, they had a way to reverse Thanos’ damage. They cried together when they learned that Natasha had sacrificed herself to get the soul stone. [Y/N] was there to see Steve lift Thor’s hammer and in the middle of a horrendous battle, she had smiled with happy tears shining in her eyes, knowing that he had always been worthy. They held onto each other in the aftermath of the battle as they watched the light leave Tony’s eyes and afterwards, at the latter’s funeral as well.

Then, Steve volunteered to return the infinity stones to their original places. A while before his mission, Steve had pulled her away, and told her the words that tore her heart and soul apart.

_He was leaving her._

At her wide eyes brimming with tears, he had hurriedly proceeded to explain his part with those puppy dog eyes that she loved and gave into every single time. Except, this time, she didn’t give in. She couldn’t give in. Moreover, she didn’t understand. Seeing Peggy through the windows of her office back in the seventies was enough for him to throw their relationship of eight years away?

So, no, she didn’t understand. Eight years of happiness and tears, all shared with each other, meant everything to her. But, it would seem that all the memories they built together meant nothing to him. Even, their engagement seemed to mean nothing to him. She started to realize that she was just a replacement for him until he found a way to go back to the first woman he loved.

She had been seated at the edge of the bed in Pepper’s guest bedroom, while he was on his knee in front of her, waiting for her approval to go back to his first love. Heartbroken and angry, she had steeled herself before calmly wiping her tears away from her cheeks. Then, still without giving away her emotions, she had removed the simple but elegant diamond ring from her left ring finger and placed it on the bed. All the while, his eyes watched her movement but she never once looked at him.

He started calling her name softly upon receiving no response from her, but she knew he was more than smart enough to understand what her actions meant. Yet, he had wanted _words_ of approval. He had wanted her to tell him that it was okay; that she understood and she would be happy for him.

But, she would never. She didn’t want to lie for his sake just so that he would not feel guilty about abandoning her. She would never understand why he was willing to leave the family he made in the present for a woman, who clearly moved on from him and had a happy life with another man. And, she would never be happy that she wasted eight whole years of her life with a man, who had only given her empty promises.

When she rose from the bed, eager to get away from him, he stood up with her and held her shoulders, pleading with his eyes. She didn’t think twice before shoving him off roughly. She knew that he let her. She walked further and further away from him, not giving ears to the calls of her name from his mouth. He never once moved to follow her and she understood that he didn’t even want her approval. He was just letting her know that they were no more and their relationship was no more in what he probably thought was the gentlest way possible. At least, he had the decency to do so, but that didn’t make her feel better. Grabbing her car keys, she had driven away from Pepper’s cabin despite the others’ confused voices calling out for her, wondering where she was going.

When she returned hours later, everyone sat in the living room solemnly – more so than before. Their gazes turned sympathetic when they noticed her standing in the doorway. Her eyes fell on Bucky. She _hated_ that deep inside she hoped that the man she loved didn’t really leave her. She wanted to believe that he had realized that he belonged with her and wanted to stay back with her, build a life with her.

However, Bucky’s eyes told her otherwise. She concealed the scoff that threatened to leave her lips and smiled bitterly, nodding to herself shortly in accepting her reality. Pepper was the first to make a move, gathering her in a motherly embrace. She returned Pepper’s hug, but she didn’t cry. She decided she wouldn’t shed a tear for Steve Rogers. Not in front of everyone, at least.

The same night, [Y/N] laid in bed, staring at the wall and with tears streaming down her cheeks. The sound of the room’s door opening and closing felt far to her ears. So did the footsteps that followed after. The bed dipped as someone got on the mattress behind her and an arm wrapped around her. At the feel of the familiar comforting arms that had embraced her earlier that evening, [Y/N] allowed herself to completely break down. All of her pent up emotions and heartbreak let loose. Her shoulders shook violently and distressed sobs left her lips as Pepper pressed kisses to her hair and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

[Y/N] didn’t see Pepper’s own tears falling down her cheeks. After all, she knew exactly what [Y/N] was going through. She, too, had the lost the love of her life in the battle. Except, she had seen Tony’s death coming. Ever since he started working on time travel to fix Thanos’ damage, a part of her had a bad feeling. But, she understood and accepted Tony’s own choice for the greater good. Steve, on the other hand, had a choice too. He could’ve retired, if he so badly wanted to, and build a life with the woman, who loved him and cared for him like no one else did; who stuck by him through thick and thin without a single complaint. Still, he chose to run away to a woman he knew decades ago and Pepper would never understand why. But, she was determined to stand by [Y/N]’s side and help the woman she adored as a family get through this yet another rough patch.


	3. Part Three

**[2024]**

The next year passed in a similar manner for [Y/N]. The other Avengers had left in order to help with rebuilding the city while [Y/N] spent her days cooped up in Pepper’s guestroom. No one minded at all, because they couldn’t even imagine the pain she must be going through. They had all seen how much she loved Steve and cared for him. So, to have him abandon her at a time like this, they had no idea how to help her.

Pepper took it as her responsibility to look after [Y/N] and she had no complaints either. She and Tony had always adored [Y/N] as if she was their own kid. And to see the woman, who Pepper considered as her daughter, so shattered broke Pepper’s own heart. She took care of [Y/N] just like her mother would’ve and didn’t push her to do anything that she didn’t want to. She didn’t ask [Y/N] if she was okay with pity or did she tell her that she should move on. Pepper let her move forward at her own pace and stayed beside her as a shoulder to lean on.

Just as everyone knew, [Y/N] was not okay at all. She felt numb, hopeless, and _cheated._ But, she was very grateful for Pepper and Morgan in her life, for giving her a place to grieve silently. Pepper was so loving and caring as always, and so was Morgan. The toddler didn’t understand much of what had happened. All she knew was that Uncle Steve had left Aunt [Y/N] (and all of them) behind, and the latter was very upset. And, she did everything in her power to make her favorite aunt feel better by making her cards with pretty drawings and lovely messages, bringing her flowers, or baking her chocolate cupcakes. Those were the times, [Y/N] truly smiled, making Morgan cheer in victory while only Pepper saw the pain written in [Y/N]’s eyes despite her smile.

**[2025]**

The second year since Steve’s departure, [Y/N] was still living with Pepper and Morgan. She was also doing better compared to the previous year. As days passed, she found herself slowly accepting. She told herself that this was her life now – _without_ Steve. Acceptance grew little by little inside of her each day and she started to willingly get out of bed. She showered early on in the day as she usually would before her life turned upside down. She talked more, cooked with Pepper, dropped Morgan off at school and played dress-up with her in the evenings. She was pretty happy with her improvement, and she knew so were Pepper and Morgan.

However, at nights, when she was in bed and by herself, she would feel numb again. That was when she thought of Steve; about how he would be the big spoon when they slept, how safe she would feel with his strong arms wrapped around her, the little kisses he would place along the nape of her neck and in her hair. She would also think about the times where they would sleep with his head resting on her chest while she would brush his blond hair comfortingly with her fingers, which would instantly cause him to let out sighs of content and fall asleep with a small smile on his lips.

These memories always brought tears to her eyes, because, deep inside, she still loved him. And, she missed him. With these memories plaguing her, especially with the unpleasant feeling of longing it brought her, she knew she was not quite there yet. She hadn’t fully moved on.

Then, her eyes would fall on the little teddy bear that sat on the nightstand. It was a gift from Morgan, but [Y/N] knew Pepper picked it out for a reason. The small teddy held a little heart with the following saying: _you deserve the world._ She understood. Pepper was hurting just as much for her and was wordlessly telling her that she deserved better. She wasn’t asking her to move on. She was encouraging her to understand that she didn’t deserve what Steve did to her and the heartbreak she was going through. With each passing day and night, she was accepting the saying and she could feel herself slowly getting there.

**[2026]**

The third year, [Y/N] decided to leave the refuge of Pepper’s cabin and go back to the city again. Pepper and Morgan were both sad to watch her leave, but the former was also happy that [Y/N] felt ready to begin her life again. And, that was when things (once again) changed for [Y/N] – for the better this time.

The Avengers were functioning again under Nick Fury and Maria Hill. [Y/N] knew she didn’t want to be a full time Avenger anymore. Until she figured out what she wanted to do moving forward, she decided to help train new recruits, help with paperwork, and lend extra set of hands if a mission required additional strength.

At first, she had been a bit nervous about going back to the compound. She was afraid of how the rest of the team would feel. She felt guilty for not being there to help rebuild the city after the battle with Thanos. But, her team welcomed her with open arms and bear hugs, glad to have her back.

From then, her life slowly started to pick up again. Pepper and Morgan visited her and the rest on the weekends. She also checked on with her favorite mother and daughter duo whenever she had the time with an Avenger or two accompanying her. Wanda and her bond grew stronger than before; just like [Y/N] was trying to adapt to life again without Steve, Wanda was accepting Vision was no more. Bucky and Sam always made her laugh with their mostly pointless arguments. Rhodey was there for her as he always was whenever she needed to talk. She also made new friends in Hope, Shuri, Nakia, Cassie, and even Laura and her three kids.

[Y/N] didn’t think of Steve much nowadays. Even when she did, apart from the initial tug in her heart, she felt okay. She had now fully accepted that Steve was gone for real, living his life with Peggy in another timeline. She had learned to forgive him, too. Although, she could never forget his betrayal, she knew she had to forgive him in order to move on with her own life.

In the summer of 2026, Bucky introduced her to Dean Winchester. Dean and his brother, Sam, were apparently retired supernatural hunters. Initially, [Y/N] had been in disbelief at the Winchester brothers’ previous job description. But, she couldn’t _not_ believe them either. After all, she was an Avenger, who had fought aliens from other planets. So, it did make sense that the monsters under her bed she used to fear as a child were real and there were people who fought them to keep the unassuming citizens safe.

***

_In the summer of 2027, Dean Winchester asked her out on a date._


	4. Part Four

**[2027]**

After one year of knowing [Y/N], Dean Winchester asked her out on a date. In response, she had gawked at him for a good, whole minute before asking him for some to think over the… request. He had readily agreed and she didn’t miss the spark of hope in his eyes as he left.

The same day, later at night, she found herself alone in the compound’s kitchen. If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t see this coming at all. She liked Dean, but not in _that_ light. At least, she didn’t think so. She thought back to the last year she had known him; she couldn’t recall any situation, where she had felt such vibe coming from him – the feeling that he looked at her as more than a friend. She racked her brain, trying to remember any lingering stares or accidental touches or _anything._ However, not a single such thing came to her mind. At the same time, she had to admit that she hadn’t been too aware of her surroundings in the past year. She had been busy, being happy and proud of her progress of moving on from the heartbreak caused by Steve. She wondered if she was more aware, she could’ve seen this coming and had a proper response to give to Dean; not that asking for time was a bad thing.

She sat at the table, feeling lost, and with her head in her hands. That was how Bucky found her.

“That’s a bit _too much_ thinking for this time of the night,” he stated, slowly walking inside the kitchen and she looked up at him. “Don’t you think?”

She didn’t say anything and watched as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table, facing her.

“So,” he spoke again and she waited. “I’m guessing Dean asked you out?”

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“He asked me for permission,” Bucky replied with a small smile. “And advice. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh,” she whispered and shrugged after a moment, her eyes falling to the table.

“I’m guessing again that you didn’t exactly say yes,” he said and she gave a small nod, bringing her gaze back to his again. “Have you decided?”

“Well… are you going to say yes or break his heart?” he asked with a small shrug.

“I- I don’t know, Buck,” she replied. “I mean… Dean’s great and –”

“Dean’s awesome,” Bucky interrupted her with a large grin and she couldn’t help but smile back at how at ease and genuine he looked.

He quickly apologized for cutting her off and asked her to continue.

“He is,” she couldn’t help but agree with a soft sigh. “He’s very funny too. He’s also pretty adorable with Morgan.”

“So, you _have_ been paying attention,” he noted as his grin turned mischievous.

“I- I guess, I have,” she told him as a realization dawned upon her; she had been trying to find any signs of Dean showing interest in her in the past year that she didn’t think about how subtly she had been paying attention to him as Bucky said.

She wasn’t blind, of course. Dean was a very handsome man. He was also kind and very funny. She wasn’t oblivious to the little quips he would say and do to make those around him laugh. The smile that would appear on his face when he made the people around him happy was so genuine. His love for burgers was so serious that it was funny as well. And, let’s not forget his love for his ’67 Chevy Impala. She was sure that _‘Baby’_ would always be Dean’s greatest love. She didn’t even realize that she had been smiling as she recollected all the things she had come to know about Dean Winchester.

“Hey,” Bucky’s soft call of her name pulled her attention back to him from her thoughts. “What’s stopping you?”

“I- I don’t know, Buck,” she replied honestly, seeing as there was no point in lying now; she was interested in Dean and Bucky knew it too. “I’m scared.”

“Of moving on?” he asked.

“Well, yes,” she answered. “A-and, how do I know that I can trust Dean? Let’s say I go out with him and we start a relationship. Then, one day, what if he leaves me?”

“Why would he leave you, doll?” he asked.

“Because- because he has a chance to be with his first love again,” she whispered.

“Kid,” Bucky’s eyes turned sympathetic at her broken voice and he reached out to hold her hand on top of the table. “Dean’s not gonna leave you.”

“How do you know that?” she questioned him with teary eyes. “Steve and I were in a relationship for eight years, Bucky. _Eight years!_ We were even _engaged_. We were supposed to get married. Yet- yet, he left me. _So easily._ If my fiancé could leave just like that, why would Dean stay? Tell me Buck- why would Dean stay with me if- no, _when_ he has a chance to be with someone better than me?”

“ _Hey_ ,” Bucky said sternly. “Peggy is _not_ better than you.”

“Then, why did Steve leave me?” she asked as tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

“Steve is known to do stupid things, kiddo,” he replied, his voice and expression turning softer instantly. “Leaving you is another thing I can add to the list of stupid things punk’s done.”

“I thought I moved past this,” she sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“It’s okay, kid. It’s okay,” he told her, squeezing her hand in reassurance. “Take your time. And- and, I know Dean will wait for you.”

“What do you mean?” she asked with a frown.

“He really likes you, doll,” he answered sincerely. “And, something tells me he’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes.”

“I’m no one special,” [Y/N] shrugged, her tone almost bitter.

“Yes, you are,” Bucky said back. “Dean’s a great guy, kid. Give him a chance when you’re ready.”

“What if I’m never ready, Bucky?” she asked quietly, her voice full of fear.

“[Y/N/N], listen- I know Steve hurt you,” he began carefully. “But, you can’t spend your whole life alone and being heartbroken. You don’t deserve that at all. Besides, it’s been four years, kid. If you feel guilty about moving on, don’t be! It’s totally okay for you to move on. I mean, Steve sure did.

“And, I don’t mean to push you, [Y/N/N]. It’s just that when you’re ready, give Dean a chance. I know he’ll be good for you,” he paused, looking thoughtful before continuing. “Of course, if you don’t like Dean, you’re more than free to say no. But, don’t reject him out of fear, though. Dean’s a wonderful guy, [Y/N/N]. You deserve someone like him.”

“Why do you trust Dean so much?” she couldn’t help but ask. “I mean I understand that you’ve known him longer than I have. Still… I guess I’m just confused.”

“He was the first person, who treated me like a human being and not as a former killer. Apart from you guys, of course,” he said with a small, bitter smile and this time, she squeezed his hand as a gesture of comfort. “It was a couple of days after we came back to the city. I went to get some coffee by myself. And- I guess it was the very first time I was out there as Bucky Barnes after everything. The people there, kid… you should’ve seen the way they looked at me.”

Bucky shut his eyes and dropped his head, shaking it in regret while she held onto his hand tighter.

“I don’t blame them, of course. Some of them smiled at me, though. They looked friendly. Some looked at me with sympathy,” he lifted his head and opened his eyes again to look at her again with his next words. “The others, [Y/N/N]… they looked _terrified_. They looked so frightened as if I was going to just snap and –”

“Bucky, no,” [Y/N] stopped him before he could say anything else. “I promise people are going to understand you for who you really are very soon.”

“I hope so, kid. But, that’s where Dean comes in,” Bucky said, his smile and words losing the sense of regret. “When I saw how scared people were of me, I left the café. I walked over to a park that was nearby and sat far away from everyone else. Then, this man walked over to me with a cup of coffee and a kind smile. Doll, Dean approached me _willingly_. He sat with me with the same smile and introduced himself. He said he knew who I was. That was when he told me about his life. He even told me about the things he’s done which he’s not proud of and how his brother helped him process through it all. Said I could do the same and get a fresh start with all of you guys.”

“He’s right,” [Y/N] smiled.

“Apart from you guys, I didn’t think I’d be accepted so easily by others. But, Dean did. He saw the best in me and wanted to be my friend willingly. I gotta admit though – at first, I was hesitant. Later on, I’m glad I moved out of my shell to be Dean’s friend. He treats me as if I’m just Bucky and not as Hydra’s former assassin. He doesn’t treat me as the man, who killed so many innocent people.”

Bucky’s words were an eye opener for [Y/N]. How did she not notice how insecure Bucky would be about being back in the world again? That too, this time, as himself? Since her return to the compound, she had noticed that he was lighter, his laughter was more genuine. However, she had no idea that Dean was the reason that Bucky was able to become himself again. She felt terrible for not checking up on Bucky after he returned from being dusted. She was so caught up with everything that was going on in her life, she didn’t think about Bucky and she felt terrible about it.

“Hey, stop,” Bucky said gently as if he had read her mind and looked into her eyes. “It’s not your fault.”

“You’re _my_ friend, too,” she replied sadly. “I’m sorry I didn’t check in on you.”

“Like I said, kid, it’s not your fault,” he smiled at her. “I love Steve and so did you. I can’t even imagine how it must’ve felt for you to lose the man you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with. So, trust me when I say it’s totally fine.”

“Are you okay? Without Steve?” she asked curiously.

“Honestly? Not really. I really do miss him a lot,” he smiled sadly. “I do want him to be happy, though. But, I absolutely hate it that it’s at the cost of your happiness.”

She looked down at their hands, mindlessly, at his reply.

“Hey,” his call pulled her attention to him again. “It’s okay for you to move on. As I said before, don’t give Dean a chance if you truly don’t want to. But, if some part of you truly likes him, don’t let your fear stop you. Dean’s a good man, kid. I give you my word.”

Bucky gave her hand one more reassuring squeeze before he got up from his chair. He let go of her hands and came around the table to give her a side hug and kiss onto the top of her head. She smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully and left her by herself again. She still sat there for a few more hours, processing her conversation with Bucky.

In the end, she came to the conclusion that Bucky was right. She had to move on, because she _deserved_ to. Four years had passed, yet she felt like she was still at the same spot. Although, she had come to accept that Steve was no longer a part of her life, she had put her love life on hold due to fear.

But, for how long could she live in fear, though? Did she want to spend her whole life alone? The answer was no. She had always seen herself settling down with the one she loved. Marriage and kids had always been in the cards for her sometime in the future. She realized now that she didn’t have to give up on that domestic life just because Steve left her. Maybe, she was meant to get that life with someone else.

In a moment of courage and with Bucky’s encouragement ringing in her ears, she picked up her cellphone and typed up a text to Dean, agreeing for a date. She pressed the ‘send’ button instantly and placed the cellphone back on the table, face down.

With bated breath, she prayed she was doing the right thing by listening to Bucky’s advice. Her cellphone ‘binged’ with an incoming text, and she almost held her breath back as she unlocked the device and opened the messages. At the excited reply from Dean, asking her if she would be okay with a classic movie and dinner date, a smile rose on her face along with a tint of hope in her heart as she replied back a _‘perfect’_. 


	5. Part Five

**[2028]**

Out of the many things [Y/N] had known of and expected from Dean Winchester, dancing was not one. Especially, slow dancing. Yet, there she was, standing in Dean’s loving arms in the middle of her living room of her new home and swaying gently to some soft tunes. The slow dance had come to a halt, though, when the warm summer breeze pushed her hair strands away from behind her ear and to her cheeks, lightly tickling the skin there. After tucking the strands behind her ear again, they stood wrapped up in each other’s arms with Dean looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. And, to him, she was.

She thanked Bucky each and every single day in her mind and in person whenever they hung out for encouraging her to give Dean a chance. Dean was everything she had believed him to be and more. He was exactly the awesome man Bucky had described and adored like a brother. Dean didn’t rush her into anything and was more than happy to move their relationship forward at her own pace. With time, she was no longer afraid of opening up her heart again. In fact, she felt stronger than ever once she finally let go of her past love. Soon, she was able to trust Dean and love him the way he loved her.

She had also come to understand that from his life as a hunter, Dean had seen more loss compared to gain and he was a very insecure person. In the beginning just as she was afraid of him leaving her, she realized that he was even more afraid of her leaving him for – _in his words_ – someone better.

After several dates, he had opened up to her about his hunting life more – his time in hell and torturing innocent souls because he couldn’t take the pain anymore, his time as a demon and how he did many things he wasn’t proud of, and his countless hookups because he was afraid of commitment due to his lifestyle. He also mentioned Cassie and Lisa – the two serious relationships he had in his life. [Y/N] had seen how nervous he was to tell her all of these things in fear of her seeing him in a different light. But, she couldn’t.

After Dean’s confessions, she was able to understand why he and Bucky were able to become friends pretty easily. They had both done things they didn’t mean to and were not proud of, hence were able to understand each other. Just like Dean’s past deeds in hell and the things he did as a demon didn’t matter to her, his one night stands didn’t change her opinion of him either. She, herself, understood the complications of relationships when it came to jobs such as hers and Dean’s. There was always the fear of something unfortunate happening to their significant others. Even, she and Steve had danced around each other for months _and_ months before giving a shot at a relationship. So, she completely understood Dean’s fear of serious relationships while being a supernatural hunter.

Besides, she wasn’t the one to judge someone based on their past. After all, almost everyone she knew had done things in the past that they were not proud of – including her. After everything Dean Winchester had gone through, he deserved to be happy. And, so did she.

“Hey,” Dean’s whisper pulled her out of her thoughts and her eyes met his with full focus. “You okay?”

“I think I’m falling for you,” she whispered with a smile and saw his eyes widen a bit in surprise. “I know that we’ve only been together for one year. But, I don’t know – I just feel it. Everything feels right.”

At her explanation, his lips stretched into a beautiful smile and her heart fluttered at the sight. He looked almost shy as he dropped his gaze from hers for a moment before looking at her again.

“Do you mean it?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” came her immediate response.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that,” he said, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. “Wanna know why?”

She did have an idea from the joyous glint in his eyes, which caused her smile to widen, but she teasingly replied anyway, “Why?”

“Because, I have already fallen for you,” he said with no uncertainty in his tone. “I didn’t think this was possible for me. I didn’t think I’d ever retire from hunting and get a normal job, find someone to love who’ll understand me and won’t judge me for my past…”

He trailed off and his eyes once again dropped from hers, so she knew he had more on his mind.

“And?” she prompted gently and he looked at her again.

“And, hopefully marry that girl I love and in the future, when or _if_ she’s ready, with a couple of kids in the picture,” he looked very nervous as he confessed and she smiled at him reassuringly. Yet, he seemed afraid of pushing her too far. “I’m asking for a lot, aren’t I?”

“Of course, not,” she answered kindly. “The picture seems pretty perfect, actually.”

“You really mean that?” he asked and there was so much hope in his gorgeous, emerald eyes.

“One-hundred percent,” she nodded.

Her heart danced in delight when she saw that her words did sooth him, because the previous insecurity in his eyes was replaced with nothing but happiness.

“I love you,” he said, caressing her cheek before pushing some stray strands of her hair back and resting his palm against her cheek again. “Thank you for everything.”

“I love you, too, Dean,” she smiled genuinely, the words coming out easier than she thought was possible and she meant them. “And, thank _you_ for everything.”

He shook his head with a soft chuckle and his smile remained as her fingers skimmed along his jaw, which was coated with a light layer of stubble. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers for a sweet kiss. She returned the gesture, smiling into it, the picture of their pretty perfect future flashing in their minds and warming their hearts.

***

[Bonus]

The happy couple was immersed in their own little world, and was completely oblivious to a blond, heartbroken super soldier standing in the driveway next to Dean’s Impala. In his tear-filled, crystal blue eyes was the reflection of the love of his life in another man’s arms, causing his heart to fill with nothing but pain and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone, who read this story, and voted and commented!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
